1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an image processing method used in the imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A face detection technology to detect the face of a person or the like that appears in images has been conventionally known. In an imaging apparatus, for example, a digital camera or the like, the face of an object is detected by using the face detection technology, and the result of the face detection is used in the control of exposure, focus, and the like.
On the other hand, a large variety of image processing technologies are proposed in which various correction processes are performed on the face of an object in accordance with the result of the face detection by using the face detection technology.